


Desperate

by syclad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cock Sucking, M/M, Post-Timeskip Haikyuu!!, Rarepair, Semi-Public Sex, blowjob, hinata is a cockslut, kenhina - Freeform, kodzuken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syclad/pseuds/syclad
Summary: Hinata has been pent up and Kenma is on stream, but right now it doesn't matter.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 95





	Desperate

Kodzuken was on a stream, playing a game with his chat that only required using the mouse. Thank god. No one suspected a thing, the boy played normally and his face didn't show any sign of emotion, like always. No one knew what was happening except two people.

Hinata was under Kenma's table, the shaft of the blond between his hands as he gazed up at him through his lashes. His entire expression exclaimed lust.

Kenma held the redhead in place by gripping his hair and guiding him as the blond pleased, he would let him get out of hand.

Hinata spread the precum all over the tip with his thumb, biting his lip at the sight. He wanted dick. Now. With all of his pent up frustration he mustered up while he was on a trip with his team, he /needed/ to let it out, but when he came home with his hopes up of getting some action he discovered the blond streaming in peace.

He didn't want to interrupt him but he was desperate for him, so he crawled under the table and unzipped his pants.

And that's how Kenma got in this situation.

When Hinata took all of his shaft in his mouth, he tugged at his hair provoking a moan out of the redhead. He was thankful it was muffled by his dick, otherwise, he wasn't sure if the mic would capture the sounds.

Hinata put his hands on Kenma's thighs to keep balance as he started to move his head up and down, sucking on it like it was his source of life. His eyes were glazed as he looked up at the blond, almost demanding attention with his eyes. He gagged when he took all of the cock inside his mouth, tongue wrapping around it as he kept on sucking.

Hinata gave a really good head. Kenma tried to keep his cool, he wouldn't risk being caught in the middle of a stream, though it turned him on. He wouldn't admit that out loud.

Since he already streamed for some hours he closed the stream, telling his subscribers he would do a longer one soon.

As soon as he closed it, he pulled his chair back, earing a whine from Hinata when Kenma's fully erect dick pulled away from his mouth.

"Now you can have my attention, Shouyo." He muttered as he crouched down at Hinata's level. He took a hold of his chin and pulled him in for a quick kiss, that Hinata tried to deepen, looking down at him with his pupils dilatated. "Let's move to the bed."

**Author's Note:**

> I probably will make a part two but this is an idea I had and wanted to write down. Hope you like it!


End file.
